


New Guard in camp...What Will Radar Do?

by Glitterbree



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Suggested Sex, as to say there are no time lines, i'm following mash time lines, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbree/pseuds/Glitterbree
Summary: "Maybe he didn’t make a complete fool of himself. Maybe Michael saw something else. Maybe he should check and see."Its hard being the youngest one in camp, it sure would be nice to have someone your own age.
Relationships: Radar O'Reilly/Original Male Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. New Guard in Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLittlePlaidMaid77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/gifts), [peaceloveandjocularity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/gifts).



> It's some good old fashion fluff y'all. Come get it.

Radar was going through a mental list of what was needed for this afternoon.

Clipboard - In hand.

New Guard list - On the clipboard.

Colonel Blake - Nope.

Rolling his eyes he walked into the C.Os office. No need to knock, he already knew what the Colonel was doing.

Practicing his golf swing.

“Um. Sir.”

“Yes Radar?” Not looking away from his 9 iron.

“New personnel are coming in today. And we’re supposed to meet Major Carr at pickup.”

“Is that today?” Henry leaned on the golf club looking up at Radar a little confused.

“Um yes sir. You signed off on it last week.”

“Alright. What time are they coming in?”

“Two.”

“What time is it now?”

“Quarter till.”

“ Ah geez.” Henry put the club up, grabbed his cigar and started to chew. “Let’s get going then.”

“Yes sir.” Radar sighed at the Colonel and shook his head.

* * *

Halfway to pick up with Radar taking lead, he had a feeling that a certain someone was trying to scare him. He spun around meeting a crouched down and now startled Hawkeye.

It was a game Hawkeye liked to play, trying to sneak up on Radar any chance he got. He was never successful in doing so. He also never got over how Radar would just spin and gave him the stare down.

“Hawk..sir, why do you keep teasing me like that?”

“Not teasing, testing!” Hawkeye laughed putting an arm around his young friend. Radar shook his head.

Grateful that Hawkeye (and Trapper) took him under their wing quickly becoming friends. But when you’re the youngest one in camp being composed mostly of doctors, nurses, and people who just had “real life experience" he often found himself getting lost in conversations. Add on mothers and fathers projecting their own children on to you, it gets lonely.

Thankful for his “gift” he could tell when people were not in the mood for a kid around avoid annoying anyone that wasn’t the Colonel.

“So who do we have coming in?” Hawkeye leaned in trying to grab at the clipboard. Radar gently pushed him off.

“Two guards, and a new nurse.”

“Oh,” He leaned in closer to the Corporal “Any of them cute?”

With a huff Radar removed himself from a cackling Hawkeye.

“Pierce, can it.” Henry moaned.

* * *

Just in time. The Jeep pulled up right as the group came to a stop.

Major Carr stepped out, everyone giving proper salutes as Hawkeye waved.

And soon the introductions were announced.

Master Sargent Tom Kolh.

Nothing special about the 34 year old. Standing in his Class A uniform, no-nonsense, and ready to stand guard.

Radar and Henry where going over wear to place him as Hawkeye (now accompanied by Trapper) tried to make Stern Face crack.

Hiding his amusement Henry shot them a warning look making both the doctors laugh.

Captain Eri Tao.

There was a lot of talk about the 23 year old. (somehow Captains have a mischievous reputation) Impressive skills as a nurse who could cut if need be. She showed up ready to work in her green fatigues, black hair tucked inside the matching green cap, and a smile that was full of pride.

Hoping out of the Jeep saluting Colonel Blake asking where Major Houlihan’s location was.

“Maybe I should show her?” Trapper joked, jabbing at Radar.

“Sir please.” Radar was trying not to pay him any mind.

Last but not least, Staff Sergeant Michael Salucci.

The 21 year old was coming in from the same Evac Hospital as Captain Tao in his class A uniform.

Standing six feet, his black hair gelled back covered by his tilted cap. The brim of the cap leading to dark almond eyes. Radar’s heart was beating a little faster as his eyes wandered from Michael’s crooked smile to see just how well that uniform suited him.

Making his way back up only to be met with a raised eyebrow and a smirk from Michael.

Blushing profusely, Radar quickly looked away. Letting go of his lip he didn't realize he was biting.

Maybe he didn’t make a complete fool of himself. Maybe Michael saw something else. Maybe he should check and see.

Radar slowly peeked back up.

Seeing Michael looking back at him with a grin, Radar found himself shyly biting his lip again. Michael gave him a wink, leading the Corporal to quickly turn away rolling his eyes. Trying to contain his smile but there were some things Radar could not control.

Henry was still trying to give orders to his new team not paying any attention to what could only be classified as flirting going on between the two boys.

Hawk and Trapper sure saw it.

Trapper nudged Hawkeye. Hawkeye gave him a knowing look. Both took a step closer to Radar as older brother instinct took control of them. Ready to make their little friend turn a brighter shade of red. But stopped as Radar looked toward the sky.

“How many?” Hawkeye asked as Trapper took hold of Radar.

“To many!”

The three piled into the Jeep, it was all hands on deck now.

“Boy’s get your boots on!” Henry began to run towards the hospital “Your post will be the supply ten!”

* * *

Michael ran towards his assigned tent witnessing the 4077th at full speed as what could only be described as organized chaos. Putting behind him that the energy he saw around the camp was shrouded in black and red.

His heart skip not knowing if it was from running at full speed, the first time witnessing a M*A*S*H unit in action, or the boy that shined pure green.

Come to think of it he was the only one with such an uplifting energy. Michael stopped as the Jeep was speeding by. His aura still bright in this state of emergency.

A small smile formed at the thought of those green eyes. There was something special about him.

“SALUCCI GET MOVING!” Kolh shouted after him.

Michael shook himself out of his thoughts. “Right.” He looked once more at the boy shrouded in green.


	2. It's not a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wacky and fun M*A*S*H 4077 is number one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHAAAAAAAAAYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy have fun!

The first couple of days after a big hit were always a little wary, thinking it would just be a normal flow but get blind sided once everyone is comfortable.

But Radar didn’t get that sense of dread that comes with a heavy wave of wounded.

He was also sick of looking at his office. So he took it upon himself to go over the orders in the mess tent.

The flaps were up and he found a spot that showed more of the scenery of Korea than Army tents and personnel. A lot better than staring at flat boards and sheet metal.

Coffee in hand he started to work with what the Army had budgeted for the 4077th.

“This spot taken?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

Radar looked up from the order forms. A slight blush formed on his cheeks as Michael surprised him. He nodded at the Sergeant to sit next to him trying his hardest not to ogle him like he did on their first encounter.

With nonstop wounded, paperwork and being treated more like a candy striper than a two striper he really hasn't spoken to the new guard.

“So...” Trying to think of anything to say. “How are you liking it here?” Radar winced as he finished the question. Almost too embarrassed to look up at Michael, but hearing him chuckle Radar had almost no control over himself.

Seeing that smile was worth the dumb question. He couldn't help but smile along with him.

“Well being called at all hours of the night, and not getting to talk to anyone. It really makes these first two weeks just fly by.” The sarcasm was thick but that smile was warm towards Radar.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Stopping himself getting lost in his eyes, he took a sip of his coffee trying to find anything to talk about.

His concentration was soon broken as Michael traced his finger down the chain of Radars dog tags.

Michael leaned in getting a better look at the tags in his hand as Radar sat there coffee cup to his lips, hoping that the man next to him couldn't hear how loud his heart was beating.

“Hm?” Was all Radar manage get out as Michael met his gaze with a cocky grin.

“Well. I can’t just call you green eyes now, can I?”

Radar choked, how dose one come back from a line like that?

“Walter, E O’Reilly.” Michael gently put the tags back. Softly looking down at him.

“Yeah,” Radar was a little sheepish “You can call me Radar.” Hoping he could find his cool.

Michael leaned on his hand, cocking an eyebrow at the younger man. In a sly voice he asked “What if I called you Reilly?”

Radar was now palatalized. He could see his cool leaving his body, there was no hope for cool at all.

“Y - yeah. I won't mind you called me that.” He managed to say remembering to breathe.

“You seem to be the one who knows this camp the best.” 

“Um, yeah.” Radar perked up. “Do you need me to get you anything?”

“No, no. It’s just, I only know three places around this unite and I was thinking you might be the best person to show me around.”

“Yeah! I mean, yeah I can show you around.” Radar was getting more comfortable with him. “It would be after my shift.” He found himself sitting a little closer to him.

“I’ll be done with guard duty around five thirty.”

“I know...I-I mean,” He quickly scooted back hiding his face in his hands. “I should be off by five.” Michael's laugh was so warm that he couldn't help but laugh with him.

“So what if I meet up with you around seven, outside here?”

Radar uncovering his face to meet those warm brown eyes again, he shook his head in agreement.

“Alright Reilly I’m looking forward to it.” He got up with a wink.

“Yeah, m-me too.”

He waved bye to Michael, trying to refocus.

Looking down at his work and then looking back up seeing the Sergeant walk out of the Mess tent, and then looking back at the Korean scenery.

“What just happened?”

* * *

Double checking the mirror, smoothing out his baseball tee. “This is silly” He said quickly walking away from his reflection.

“I’m just showing him around, it’s not a…” Radar looked at his teddy bear and began to fidget with his hands. “No, no we’re just going to be friends.” He took a breath wondering why he was getting nervous. He was excited to have Michael hear. “So he flirts a little, he probably does that with everyone.” He stopped right before he opened the door.

“Oh.” A sick feeling came over him with the thought of Michael going out of his way to say hi to a pretty nurse, giving them nicknames, flashing his smile at them. He tried to shake himself out of his own intrusive jealousy.

He wanted Michael... to be his friend.

With a deep breath he opened the door’s to meet him.

“Reilly!” Michael shouted behind him..

Radar jumped a little in surprise. He was not used to being suck up on. Quickly turning around to face Michael. He seemed generally excited to be with him. Radar noticed the sleeves of his t-shirt were rolled up, showing off how toned his arms were.

He caught himself staring again. Looking away to fix his glasses, he caught a glimpse of a strawberry blond looking at Michael too, and now he was in a mixed feeling of embarrassment and jealousy that didn’t need to be.

“Hay you feeling alright?” Michael was facing him, looking concerned.

Radar took a step back nodding his head yes taking another deep breath still fixing his glasses trying to get in the right head-space before he could say anything.

“Yeah, no...sorry.” Trying to find an explanation. “I’m just a little tired is all.”

Michael looked down at him raising an eyebrow. Looking as if he can see right through him. 

“Honest.” Radar replied like he was caught in a lie. “I’ll perk up once we start walking.”

Michael let out a soft chuckle “Alright” Making his way to Radar's side. “So where to first?”

“Well I guess the basics.” Radar smiled pointing to the hospital. “That would be the hospital.” And then he pointed to the offices. “And that would be the offices.” He looked up with a smug slime of his own.

Michael laughed. “Alright, alright I guess you really were the one to ask.” He said playfully pushing Radar with the side of his arm.

Radar looked up putting on an innocent face, pushing him back. ( You don’t hang around Hawkeye and Trapper and not pick up a few things.)

* * *

They walk around the camp, Radar telling him the rules of the hospital, the basics of how everything worked. Michael hung onto every word, knowing when to joke around and when to listen. Something the older personnel never done with him.

“Well, that was the important stuff.”

“Is there unimportant stuff?” That smug look was back, and just like that so was Radars blush.

“Um...well. Let me show you one of them.” He guided Michael to the Swamp. Both doctors were in, Frank was on duty. And he had a sense that they were doing very unimportant things. 

As Radar started to knock Michael picked up that that he was getting nervous. He obviously had great respect for the Captions but there was something else he could not place his finger on.

“We’re open.” Trapper yelled.

Radar opened the door walking in first. “Hay sir’s.”

Both of the Doctors looked up grinning as soon they saw Michael walk in greeted them with big mischievous smiles. Michael was now able to place it, older brother's about to try and embarrass there younger sibling. (Something Michael is all to familiar with.)

“Hay look, Radar brought over a new friend!" Trapper went over to Introduce himself and Hawkeye, as Hawkeye started to prepare the drinks.

“You must be Mikey?” Trapper said, exchanging Michael's salute for a handshake.

“Yes sir.” Michael answered, matching the energy the room gave off. (dismal underneath the carefree mood. Leaning more on carefree.)

“Good because that Tom guy is too wild I don’t want Radar hanging out with such a bad influence.” Trapper looked at Radar starting to laugh. Michael only showed a small smile. Not one that read amusement like the two Captains but just to show that he heard the joke. He also caught Hawkeye giving him the onceover, not the first time it had happen.

Hawkeye passed out the drinks to everyone, and before Radar could warn him of how terrible homemade gin is, Michael gulped it down without being repulsed.

Everyone had their eyes on him.

“What?” He looked around. “What did I do?”

Hawkeye mouth was wide open as he watched as his favorite prank to play on the newbies was destroyed right in front of him. “Nothing it’s just, the first time this one had a sip his little head almost exploded.” Hawkeye reached out and ruffled the Corporal's hair.

Radar hid his embarrassment by drinking the “gin”, trying to pull away from Hawkeye without being obvious that he was well...embarrassed.

“Well my pop and grandpa used to make homemade liquor during prohibition.” Michael said, trying to take the attention off of Radar.

“Oh really?” Hawkeye was intrigued. 

“Well, Italian immigrants living in Chicago, they had to find some way to support their family. They did well too, giving free “wine” to the Priests for communion.” He smiled as Radar giggle into his drink.

“Wait! Chicago?” The excitement that Hawkeye was showing both in his aura and physically was...much.

“Yes?”

“So you know about Adam right?”

“Oh no.” Radar quickly finished his drink.

“Oh God.” Trapper sat down picking up his ukulele.

“I... don’t?”

“Adam’s Ribs!” He was practically bouncing! “The best ribs in the world! I would brake laws for those ribs!”

Both Trapper and Radar, “He has.”

Michael, understanding why Hawkeye was up in the air about “Adam” tried to find it in his heart to break the bad news that Chicago didn’t like Adam’s that much.

“Um, yeah. About that...place. It’s not...good.” Setting down his empty glass, he felt Hawkeye’s energy drop. ”Well… not as good as Mo’s BBQ.” He said with a smirk.

Trapper was highly amused by this exchange. 

Before Hawkeye had a chance to say anything Radar grabbed Michael and headed to the door.

“I’ll..I’ll see you around sirs.”

“Yes you will because Mikey and I need to have A TALK!”

* * *

Both of them now stopped in the middle of camp, Radar now matching Michael’s grin he couldn’t help but crack.

Two young enlisted men cracking up over rib’s.

“Was that necessary?” Radar asked, wiping away the tears.

“Yeah, it really was.” Michael trying to control the on coming giggles. “I’m going to be honest...I made up Mo’s BBQ.”

Radar stared at him. And like that, a new wave of laughter came over the both of them.

“Hay,” Radar finally had control over his laughing fit. “Can I show you one my favorite places?”

“Absolutely.” His answer enthused and soft. Without thinking Radar took him by the arm leading him under the landing zone.

* * *

It was quiet only the sound of the creeks splashing. A breathtaking sunset happening right before their eyes as the sun hit the hills just right. Like magic the stars started to pop out dozen by dozen.

“Reilly. This is beautiful.” Amazed at how fast he let himself forget how vast and beautiful Korea was.

“It reminds me of home sometimes.” Holding himself looking out towards the purple haze turning into navy blue. “I come hear when it all gets a little too much.” He meet Michael’s glance. “Also, it’s the one place people don't know about. So I keep it a secret.”

Michael lifted his hand, almost as if he was reaching for Radar's face.

Radar didn’t move from his spot.

“Hay kids!”

“Unless you’re Klinger!” Radar now peeved looked behind Michael to reveal Klinger climbing down the hill in a bright blue silk pants suit and way too high of a heel. “That’s Klinger.”

“Yeah, he’s my bunk mate.”

‘ _Oh geez_.’ Radar thought.

Putting himself right in the middle of them scooping out the land. “We might get a surprise visit you know, and this spot would be perfect for a big golden ‘I LOVE AMERICA’ statue.”

“Is that why you have all that gold paint in are tent?” Michael thought about it some more. “Wait are you going to!”

“He is.” Radar said, hiding his face in his hands. Haunted by the vision he just had.

Seeing how proud Klinger was at his latest scheme, the two started to climb their way back up. “Oh there serving creamed ice-cream in the mess tent.”

Both looking back at him.

“The ice-cream melted.” Klinger was very matter of fact.

* * *

“So is this a normal day at the 4077?” Michael sounded delighted with the madness.

“Umm… just about.” 

“Shall we finish at the Officers club...that’s not really an Officers club?”

Radar looked over at the O Club. It was dead, the only people in there was a doctor with an acoustic guitar and Colonel Blake too drunk to be bothered. He looked back at Michael. “How about I show you who’s really in charge here?”

Michael was intrigued and followed the Corporal walking away from camp.

Finding themselves at Rosie’s Bar. It was quite warm, and nobody else but Rosie and themselves were hear.

Radar took a drink upset at himself for not taking him here first. But he didn’t linger on that feeling long, they started talking about anything and everything. Conversations deemed too silly for the medical staff but for a couple of kids it was the most riveting discussion anyone could have.

They click, but there was one thing that bothered Radar.

“Gin to soda?”

Radar nodded sheepishly. “I don’t like to drink too much.”

“Mm.” Michael swallowed his beer. “Bit of a light weight?”

Radar shook his head.

“So, you ever been?” Michael said this time with a smoothness to his voice.

“To Chicago?” Still sheepish.

“Mm-hmm.” Resting his head on his hand.

“A handful of time’s,” Radar was finding it awfully hard to concentrate on the conversation than on his eyes. “The last time was a couple year’s back. My cousin plays for Iowa State University, and it was them versus Chicago State University so we all went to cheer him on.”

“Oh the one where we won.”

“By ‘we’ you mean Chicago, right?” Radar giggled into his Grape Nehi. “Yes that one.”

“I was there too! You think we might have seen each other?” His smile was very sly.

Radar looked away taking a sip from his soda bottle, his cheeks getting pinker.

At least when Hawkeye flirted with him, he knew it was a joke. But he for the life of him could not get a read off of Michael. “You’re teasing me.”

Michael straightened out. “I’m not.” A genuine smile formed. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to tease you.”

Radar tried to say something but was interrupted by Rosie telling him it was “Real business hours.”

“Oh... it looks like it's time to go.” Reaching for his wallet. Michael waved him off, heading over to Rosie before Radar could even protest. Radar sighed as he caught a glimpse of him standing tall. Blushing into his Nehi, happy that he wasn’t flirting with Rosie.

* * *

The final stop was Radar's office/room. Both stopping by the door. Only crickets and the soft volume of the camp radio was heard in the background.

“Well Reilly… this is were we say goodbye?”

“Um...yeah, we have an early morning visit.”

“And I’m going to be the one getting Klinger out of trouble hmm?”

Radar giggled looking up, he found himself in Michael’s trap again. Warm brown eyes looking into his doe like greens.

Michael’s hand was definitely reaching for his face. “Thank you for showing me around.” He leaned in a little closer.

Radar found himself slowly raising on his tippy toes. “It was fun.” Not stopping himself from following Michael’s lead.

There faces inches apart. Radar’s heart pounding as Michael licked his lips. He’s hand almost reaching for soft curls.

“Good evening my children!” Father Mulcahy coming out of left field chipper with a new novel in hand.

The two enlisted men quickly broke apart. Michael was all smirks as Radar shyly looked away.

“Enjoying the cool night air I see.” Francis looked towards Michael. “Salucci? Italian right?”

“Yes Father.”

“May I assume Catholic?”

“You’re assumption would be right Father.” Now crossing his arms

“Oh good! I need another for the football team, I can’t man them all.” Francis laughed, Radar just stood there. “ Oh and Radar thank you so much for sharing your mother’s cookies. Tell her they were better than my own sisters.” He ruffled his hair a bit.

Radar found it very hard to be annoyed at the priest, but he got close.

“Good night, my children. I’m going to try and put this book down.” And off he went still reading.

Radar inhaled sharply and looked up at the Sergeant. “Well… goodnight.” He said it so quickly, opening the door to his room and running inside.

Letting out his breath leaning against the door. He heard Michael's soft goodnight.

Looking over at his teddy bear.

“I think that almost happened.”


	3. Signals Over the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get the popcorn ready boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Radar can summon a comic-book from the 60's he can summon a schlock house sci fi film, DON'T @ ME.

“Radar, I need you to run this to Dr. Futtermen.” Trapper handed the radiography's to Radar, “It’s a bad neck injury and I need a second opinion on it.”

“Yes sir.” He started running until-

“OH, and Radar. Bring back some more IV bottles too.” Henry said.

“And gauze, and aspirin!” Hawkeye added

“Yes sir!”

Running towards the post op door Kellye stopped him. “Radar, I need a favor.” Stopping in his tracks, taking in a deep breath he turned towards his best friend. “What do you need from supply?”

“Oh no, it’s not that. We're just getting vary vary low on O negative and positive blood. It doesn't need to be right now but do you think you can strong hold somebody into getting us an emergency supply?” Kellye playfully pleaded.

Radar let out a small sigh. “Okay I’ll see what I can do. Hopefully I won’t need to bully anyone.” Heading towards the door, “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“Yeah, when you’re done with all that go take a nap!” Kellye commanded.

“Yeah I wish.” And like that he was out the door.

* * *

A nap, or a day off sounded good on busy days like this. Doing candy striper duties, and then his (and Colonel Blake’s) job, he tried not to focus on others that got to enjoy some free time. easer said than done, football looked like fun and so did laying out and reading. He shook his head getting back on task. Ending up running into Michael.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry.” Radar said trying get his head straight.

“You look like you're in a hurry," asking a bit concerned. "Anything I can do?”

Surprised by the question; no one has ever asked to help him out. All he managed to blurt out was, “What’s your blood type?” Radar also realized how weird the question was.

“Umm?” Now it was Michael's turn to be surprised. “ O negative.”

“Good! Go see Kellye!” And then he was off to the D.D.S.

Michael gave a small amused salute to the running boy and went to gather some of the guards.

* * *

Radar wasn't in control, his feet were taking him to his little cot. His eye’s were barely opened, his body ready to give out. But that pesky memory of his kicked in.

“Aw geez.” He moaned out. Kellye’s list.

He made his way to the nurses desk where Kellye was labeling IV bottles.

“I’m so sorry!” He burst through the doors. “Sorry, do you have the list?”

Kellye looked up and laughed. Holding up a bottle of blood grinning at Radar. “I don’t think you need to bully anyone tonight, Michael came in with some of the guards. We should be good for a week.”

Radar was a little dumbfounded. “How?”

Kellye shook her head, smiling wide bright. “Whatever you did, keep doing it.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

Kellye got up and bopped his nose. “Well, don’t change.” Her eyes glanced at the door window where they spotted the Sergeant.

Radar went after him.

* * *

  
“Hay.”

Michael turned around, “Hay.” He said slyly, leaning on a nearby pull.

Radar couldn’t help but put on a small smile, too exhausted to be bashful. “Thank you.”

The second time today Michael was surprised. “For what?”

“Well… most times the guards kind of keep away from the medical staff, I don’t really know why, but thank you for… well helping out.”

Michael smirk turned into a warm smile. “Of course I'm going to help out. If you need me to do any thing, let me know.”

The Sergeant reached out to tuck one of Radars curls away, but Radar shyly pulled back.

A small smile still on his face. “How did you get them to do it?” He asked pushing back the curl that Michael was going for.

“I told them I would kick their ass if they didn’t.”

Radar giggled along with him. “That would do it.”

“So, Reilly. There’s this movie that sounds cool playing tomorrow night, and I'll get to see it before I go on duty.” He leaned in a little closer to Radar. “You want to go see it with me?”

Still paying with his hair, “Y-yeah.” shaking himself out of his daze he quickly dropped his hand. “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Michael grinned, starting to get a little dizzy. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go get some orange juice.”

“Do you need help?” His voice was a bit concerned.

Waving him off. “You look like you need your rest too. I’ll be fine.” He smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” He said softly, watching Michael walk a way.

* * *

Just a couple more hours and Radar would be “off duty”. He ground at the clock, it never seemed to be the right time and then looked at mail that needed to be passed out. This job was the easiest out of all his duties.

Organize, place it all in a bag, pass it out to excited faces.

Easy.

He also had Hawkeye's set aside for when he walks in, which was now. 

“Radar! It’s mai-” he was cut off by the Corporal handing him his stack.

Hawkeye happily thumbed through his postage as Radar was finishing up packing his mail bag.

“We got a new movie playing tonight, you want to see it with Trap and I?”

“Um sorry sir, I promised to watch it with someone else.” He meet Hawkeye with an apologetic look.

“Let me guess, it's that Mikey kid isn't it?” Hawkeye wiggled his eyebrows.

Radar sighed saying yes keeping his face straight finishing up the last of the mail.

“He’s kind of cute.” A playful grin was forming.

“Yes he is.” Radar's tone was a little more harsh that Hawkeye would have liked it to be, taken back a bit.

“Sorry.” Radar’s tone didn’t change, it matched his face. He knew Hawkeye could and has had anyone he wanted in camp. And if he was looking at Michael… “Is there anything else you need me to do sir?”

Hawkeye caught onto why he was acting out and stepped in front of him. “Hay now, I was just saying he’s cute.”

“And I was just agreeing with you.” He turned red. Wanting to get out of the office, but Hawkeye was still in his way.

“You know Radar my sister and I made a promise to never let a guy get in between us.”

Radar looked confused at the Captain. “You tried to take your sister's boyfriend?”

“No you fink!” Grabbing Radar. “It means I respect you and my sister more than some guy that I know when to back off.”

That hint of anger and jealousy melted off. “I- I’m sorry.” he meant it now. He tried to think of the words to explain himself, but he couldn’t.

Hawkeye pulled him into a hug. “He's too young for me anyway, he’s also not blond.” He could feel Radar scoffing. “Plus if I wanted to go out with him he would never give me the time of day he gives you.” Embarrassment flushed over Radar, Hawkeye lifted the teens chin. “Don’t think I don’t see the way he looks at you...Reilly.”

“OKAY, IT'S TIME TO GO SIR!” Radar, now fully embarrassed, pushed a hysteric Hawkeye out of his office.

* * *

 _‘Why can’t anything be a secret?’_ Radar thought. Grabbing tightly at his bag, fidgeting with the strap, his mind was a little blank trying to calm down, he wasn't paying attention and found himself running directly into Michael's chest. “Ope!”

Michael gently helped Radar off his chest. “Funny running into you again.”

Fixing his glasses he tried not to look directly at him, still upset. “I wasn't paying attention I guess.”

“I can see that,” Giving Radar’s shoulders a gentle rub. “What's got you all flustered?”

“Oh it’s just Hawkeye. He likes to tease me.” His spirits were starting to lift.

“That’s not very nice,” A wicked grin started to form that Radar seemed to involuntarily match, “want me to put a rat in his boot?”

Laughing softly “No no. He doesn't mean any harm. He just likes to see me get bashful is all.”

“Well,” Michael lowered his voice to a whisper. “You are cute when you’re bashful.”

Eyes widened as he quickly looked away from him. “I...I got to go!” Radar hastily pushed passed him.

“Hey, come back!... We’re still going to the movie tonight right?”

A quick turn to him “Yes!” and he was back on his way. To where, he’ll figure it out.

“Do I at least have any mail!?!”

“Maybe!” Was shouted from a distance.

* * *

Michael was still watching him walk out of the distance, happy that Radar was warming up to him. He smiled to himself seeing the teen peek over his shoulders at him then darting around a tent.

Michael whispered to himself “Reilly, you’re going to be the death of me.”

* * *

After a shower, grabbing something to eat, and taking a much needed nap. Radar felt ready to meet Michael.

This should be fun, right? A movie about robots and clones that most of the kid’s back home were seeing, eating popcorn, sitting next to Michael. Being close to Michael in the dark. Maybe they could…

Radar picked up his teddy bear, talking quietly to him. “This isn’t bad right? No, no it can’t be bad, I mean Hawkeye likes guys too and he’s...fine, right?” He gave his oldest friend a squeeze. “I think… I think I might like him.” He blushed as he aimed it to himself.

Looking around making sure no one was in his room/office, he tucked the bear in.

Tonight should be fine. All he needed to do was not lose his cool.

The mess tent was transformed into the Army’s version of a movie theater. Igor in front of the door passing out popcorn , “couples” scooching in close together.

Radar ran a little late, and as a result he couldn't find Michael outside the tent.

He walked around a little, still no sign of him. _Maybe he’s running late too._ He thought, nervously starting to pick at his hands. Not wanting to seem like a creep or a dork he walked inside greeted by Igor pushing a bag of popcorn to his chest.

“Um...thanks?”

Radar moved away, trying not to look out of place. A quick scan in a dark room with everyone trying to find a set or just standing around talking, it made it harder to find him.

He saw Hawk and Trap. Soon Colonel Blake will be in. _Why not just sit in my usual spot?’_

Almost without thinking he started to walk towards the gang, but something caught his attention. "Reilly.. psst **REILLY**.”

Radar once again scanned the room, everyone was just about stetted and there he was, in the back leaning on the side wall with an empty spot ready for him. Michael waved his arms. Radar shyly waved back.

“I think I got the best spot.” Scooching over fitting Radar next to him.

It was one of Radar’s favorite spots. Everyone overlooked it, but you could see the movie being projected, get up out without bugging anyone, easily ignore others getting more touchy freely, and you had a place to lean your back against.

No one else sat there, perfect.

“You made it just in time. I was starting to think you didn't want to hangout with me.” He said in a playful tone gently nudging him with his elbow.

Radar lifted his popcorn to him, “I may have overslept.” He was finding it much easier to match Michael's tone. He also knew the blush on his checks were just going to be a permanent part of him.

“Oh. Bragging about getting a nap,” Michael said munching on popcorn. “And I thought you were nice.”

Both of them laughed as quietly as they could. Radar opened his mouth to say something back, as soon as he did he movie began. He popped popcorn into his mouth giving his attention to the screen.

30 minutes into the movie and it wasn’t bad. Most of the camp paid more attention to it than they did to other movies.

Radar was so caught up into this world of sci fi he almost forgot who he was sitting next too, until he heard a big yawn coming from Michael. Before he had a chance to overthink a long strong arm draped over his shoulders.

Radar straightened up, was Michael really trying this lame move on him? He slowly looked up. Michael winked at him, flashing that grin that he wanted so badly to kiss off.

Radar let out a chuckle rolling his eyes. He relaxed, finding himself leaning into his arm. Michael's fingers lightly brushed against his sleeve.

Michael leaned into his ear. “You know, they say that this movie is based off of real events?”

“Mm hmm?” Radar raised an eyebrow. “How do you know this?”

“Government secrets.”

“Do you tease everyone like this?”

“I’m not te…” Michael started looking straight ahead, his eyes focused on... something, his face a little more serious.

Radar trying to see what he was seeing and then looking back at him."

“W-what is it?”

“It’s...it’s true; the Army really dose have clones.” This time Radar flowed his eyes leading to Frank.

It started with a small chuckle, ending with the two of them trying to hold their laughter in as to not disturb the others.

It wasn't working.

Trapper mouthed some words at them that Radar was not allowed to say. It didn’t stop the snickering at the small jokes made between them. It didn’t stop Michael keeping his arm around Radar, and it didn’t stop Radar moving in closer to him.

And just like that, the movie was over too quick.

The company soon got up to wander around the unit, leaving Michael and Radar to themselves.

Radar got up to can the film, Michael was right behind him. Both glancing at each other, this game was being played for weeks now. They would find themselves in little intimate moments like this. As soon as one of them went to say anything or make a move something always happens.

But how many times could that happen.

“We should do this again.” Michael was genuine as he spoke.

Nodding in agreement, Radar bit his lip hoping that soon this space between them would be filled. This magnetic pull leading to each other's lips. But it wasn't strong enough to make contact as Radar's eyes darted to the door, stepping away from the Sergeant.

“Salucci, it’s your shift!” Kolh Announced.

“Yeah yeah!” Annoyed he stepped back looking down at the ground, “I guess until next time.” Michael said walking out of the tent.

Radar went back to packing up the film, not knowing why he was fighting back tears.

* * *

Radar sighed, putting the last of the paperwork up, as soon as he turned around he was met with a dark haired Sergeant causing the butterflies to flutter again.

Michael walked around his desk. “Just the person I’m looking for.”

“Why?” Radar asked standing up from his char.

“What?” Michael asked, a little shocked.

Tired of not being able to read Michael, he had to know what his intentions were. “Why? Why are you trying to?” He tried asking, putting his self-consciousness behind him. But the thought of him being wrong was starting to plague his mind; even with all the signs saying he was right about his hunch. He found some of his courage again and proceeded to ask. “Why do you like me...that way?”

Michael looked around the room not expecting to get questioned by the Corporal. He leaned back, putting his hands in his pockets. “Well, for one you’re super adorable.” Answering quite pleased with himself.

Radar tilted his head back, groaning.

Michael walked closer to him, a firm but approachable look was painted on. A much different tone that the sarcastic smirk he sported.   
  
“You want to know why, it's because you are the only one that cares about anything. You try to make life easy for others. You’re funny and bright.” Radar started to smile adjusting his glasses. “You're the only one that has a bright energy.” He realized what he just said, chuckling to himself seeing Radar question him, “Okay let me explain. I have this... thing. I can read people, and Reilly after what I read on you was stuck.”

Radar looked up. “That must be why.” Whispering softly.

Michael raised an eyebrow.

“I...I have a thing too.” Radar said looking down. “I can also read people, well know what’s gonna happen before it happens. But... I can’t read you.”

“Radar…” Michael was now understanding the nickname. Thinking back to the moments he thought were a little spooky from the kid, he also saw Radar scrunch his face at the sound of the nickname coming from him.

“Well... Reilly,” Happy to see that smile form on his lips. “I can read you, and you are as true as your colors.” Leaning towards him.

Crossing his arms. “What are my true colors?” Radar asked cheekily.

Michael gently took hold of his chin, lifting his head. Their lips barely touch. His thumb softly stroking Radar’s jawline. In a low whisper “It’s as green as your eyes.”

The butterflies in the Corporals stomach were going crazy as he tried breaking eye contact.

“No, don’t.” Michael's free hand now on Radar's waist. “Don’t look away. I- I really, really like you Reilly.” Pressing his forehead against the other boys. “And I think you know what I want to do.”

Radar felt at ease as he draped his arms around Michael’s neck. “I have an idea.” He whispered back.

“May I?”

“Yes.”

Michael’s lips softly pressing against his.

A small sound escaped Radar as he stared to kissed back, a new form of electricity flowed through him. He could finally read Michael, and this feeling, this tenderness, was very real.

Radar's shyness melted away. Running his hands in the Sergeants black hair enjoying the moan he let out as he kissed him back with a little more hunger.

The height difference also seemed to be fixed. Somehow Radar found himself on top of his desk, his legs wrapped around Michael's waist. Michael grabbing at Radar's hips making him gasp out.

His eyes widened as Michael slipped his tongue in, finding himself melting in his arms. This feeling was different than anybody else he’s kissed. It didn’t feel forced, it felt right. A spark he never thought he would feel was ignited and he was grasping for more with Michael happy to give.

In this moment he could only read him, he also swore he could see the energy Michael was seeing. (Bright red.)

“Radar! I need-” Hawkeye halted, the two stopped in their tracks.

Radar gently pushed Michael away still on top of the desk blushing like crazy looking away, as Michael shoved his hands back into his pockets, his cheeks were also pink smiling at the doctor.

Hawkeye couldn't help but grin at the two. “I think I can find it myself.” he said, making his way to the very desk the Corporal was sitting on. “Excuse me.” reaching for a patient form.

“You're excused.” Michael charmed in with a cocky grin of his own as Radar hid his face in his hands.

The doctor again walked past the two, looking down at Radar. “So this is how I-”

“Yes this is how you surprise me.” He quickly responded, not looking at him.

“Okay kids, I hope to see you both at the Officers club. No funny business you hear.”

Hawkeye laughed harder at what looked like Radar trying to burn him with his eyes. Leaving to finish his rounds.

Radar still glaring at the door, only to soften up when Michael lifted his chin towards him.

“He’s always tried to catch me off guard.”

“Well, he technically caught you on a guard.”

Radar tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself, Michael's amusement was too infectious.

“Come on,” He helped Radar off the desk. “How about I buy you a drink?”

“I would like that.” Standing on his tippy toes kissing his cheek.

* * *

The O Club was packed, a party was in the works.

The two enjoyed a drink or two. Michael joked around with some of the guys as Kellye tried to get info out or Radar.

“Why do you look so cute tonight? Why do you keep smiling at him?” Radar just sipped his drink wanting to tell her everything but was too bashful for such talk.

The energy was getting a little much for the both of them, Michael lend over to Radar. “Hey, can I show you something? Outside?”

Radar nodded knowing what was on his mind.

Radar soon found himself pressed against a wall, Michael's mouth on his lightly nipping at his lips.

His hands once again grabbed at Michael’s hair soon moving down feeling his toned arms that were holding him in place.

Michael firmly moved his hands from his waist to his butt, laughing as Radar gasped out in surprise. “You alright Reilly?” His hands not moving from their spot.

Radar lends his head against the wall. He could hear the bar break into a song he looked back up to Michael, still holding on to his arms, smiling nodding his head.

“You want me to stop?”

Shaking his head no, he brought Michael down to kiss him.

This one didn't last long as the Corporal looked up at sky with Michael looking along with him.

“I’ll go gather the boy’s.” He said letting go.

“I’ll go break up the party.”

Once more Radar looked up at Michael smiling at his boyfriend

Towering over him Michael kissed the top of his head. “The sooner the job’s done the sooner we can finish up here.”


	4. My Love Has Come Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a fun night to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) This one goes out to all my girls, but mostly to Im_writing_out_of_time. But also to everyone. aaayyyyyyyyyyy.

As the guards came into the office to sign in Michael always made sure he was last in line.

Radar walked up beside him, “Clocking in?” hovering over as the Sergeant gathered his things.

“Mm hmm. Clocking out?” Asking as he followed Radar out the door.

“Yes sir.”

Michael quickly glanced around, once everyone was out of sight he pulled Radar to the side of the tent wrapping his arms around his waist kissing him hard.

“Any big plans for the night?” Asking as he trailed small kisses down Radar's neck

“Not that big, I’m just going to play poker with the guys.” He giggled as he playfully pushed Michael off.

“You’re going to play honestly right?” 

“With those two, oh yeah absolute.” He matched Michael’s sarcastic tone. "I’m actually very good.”

“Oh?” Michael reached for his wallet, “Will you deal me in?”

“Alright,” Radar grabbed the cash, “I’ll make money for you.”

“But do it honestly.” Waving his finger at him leaning down for one last kiss.

“Mm, Kolh is going to yell at you if you don't get going.”

Michael made a face in Kolh’s general direction. “Alright, alright. I’m going. Try to have fun.” Stroking the Corporal’s chin, making the boy melt ever so slightly.

Parting ways Michael went to swat at his butt, only to have Radar quickly turn around playfully glaring at him.

“Watch yourself.”

Michael winked as he headed to his post.

* * *

For the most part Radar did play honestly, he just knew their strategy’s well.

Trapper and the new nurse Eri both tapped out, now betting over his Ray-Bans.

It was just him and Hawkeye playing now. Hawkeye’s strategy was the most obvious.

“I see are fearless leader choose not to partake in this wholesome game.” Hawkeye asked, staring at his cards hoping he could make them into something more playable. "Why is that?"

He had nothing. Radar knew this, Hawkeye tried to distract with conversation when his hand was bad. He rolled his eyes. “He has Mrs. Blake on the phone.” Throwing down a twenty. “I got him a couple of hours so I don’t think he's going to play.”

Hawkeye huffed buying another card.

“Love talk or are they fighting?” Trapper asked, putting on his sunglasses to mock Eri.

“Well...she did repaint the whole house.”

“Oh good, I’m dying to hear all about that.” Trapper leaned back in his char.

Hawkeye was still not happy with his cards but refused to fold. He went in for the attack that Radar knew was coming. ( He was playing fair but at this moment all bets were off.) “So you and Mikey seem to be getting a little...chummy.” Hawk lifted an eyebrow as Radar narrowed his eye.

“Yes sir.” His voice was cool, so cool that it hid the spark of joy when he got the card he needed. Throwing it all in on the high bid table.

Trapper and Eir sat and watched as Hawkeye was about to lose it all.

Hawkeye, still wanting to tease him, didn't see what the bid was at. "I just think it’s really cute, you Mikey getting all snuggly. It's about time- " Hawkeye was now noticing what was going on, on the table. "hay where did you get that kind of money?”

Radar shrugged “I don’t know. Where did you get your money?”

“I’m a doctor!” He placed his bet and laid down his cards, “Three of a kind!” Vary sure he won after how hard he worked for it.

“Oh.” Radar looked up at him with a smile on his face that Dr. Pierce did not like. “Well don’t quit because,” He too laid down his hand “Royal flush.”

“ARE YOU!?” Hawkeye was dumbfounded as the other two officers' jaws dropped, not holding back their laughter.

Gathering up his and (Michael’s) winnings smiling as his friend went manic, "Thank you for the fun sir’s but I think I need to head out.” Hawkeye shouted at him as the other two were on the floor.

* * *

It was still pretty early in the night, Klinger and the others were probably off playing dice, not the kind of game Radar was into, and he wasn’t up for laying in bed hearing Colonel Blake fight or sweet talk or whatever it was the Blake's did.

A crystal clear night, and he could perfectly see Michael looking up at the stars. The moon light defining his sharp features, his hair so dark that light couldn't get through it. Radar couldn’t help but give him the once over again, his feet had a mind of their own taking him to the Sergeant.

“Hay” Radar playfully nudged him. “Thought you could use some company.” He said, hopping up on the steel drum.

“From you, always.” 

Once Radar was sitting comfortable (or as once can on cold steel) Michael guided him into a kiss.

“Mm!” Radar patted Michael's shoulders, Excited to show him their winnings. “Hear!”

“Reilly.” Amazed at the money in hand. “Jesus, You weren’t lying about being good?”

Radar shrugged, trying to hide the small blush that came every time he heard his pet name. “Told you.”

“Yeah, remind me to never play against you.”

Radar laughed softly showing off a wicked grin. “I cleaned Hawkeye out.” 

Michael once again pulled him down into a kiss. This one was a little more hungry than before. Softly slipping in his tongue, satisfied with the little noise that came out of the younger man.

Sensing others coming up behind them made them break apart. Holding hands was all they could get away with. Both grinning, enjoying this moment of peace. Looking up at the stars with idle chat, the moon full and big illuminating the camp making it almost pretty.

Red dancing lights began to grow closer to them. Both confused by where it was coming from, Michael got in front of Radar. His rifle not yet pointed but still in hand.

“Wait, no. Put it down.” Radar shaking his head. “It’s just Klinger.”

A sigh of relief came over them.

Klinger in a red sequin cocktail dress walked over to the both of them and saluted, as the two just stared at him. Radar was on the annoyed side as Michael was more for a loss of words.

“Well, aren’t you going to ask for the password?”

“Klinger, that dress is the password!” Radar let out.

Michael chucked at his response. “Klinger you look like the lighting at a dance club back in Chicago.”

Klinger held back his own laughter. “I come to relieve you, and I’m met with jabs, I see you don't want the rest of the night off.” He started to walk away.

“What?”

“Do you want the night off or what?”

They both looked at each other and back at Klinger.

“Yes, yes I do.”

Radar was starting to feel a little bad. “Klinger, we're sorry, we were only funning you.”

“Yeah sorry.”

Klinger waved them both off. “Get out of here, crazy kids.”

Michael finding any excuse to put his hands around Radar’s waist, helped him off the drum. Klinger didn’t hide his snicker at the blushing boy.

Radar walked up to him, still blushing softly. “Thank you.”

Again waving him off. “Don’t thank me, now get out before I change my mind.”

* * *

Walking around camp, nearly everyone was asleep. It was quiet Radar felt comfortable leaning his head on Michael’s arm.

“So Reilly?”

Radar looked up meeting his dark brown eyes. “Yeah?”

“Well with Klinger on duty...I have the tent to myself.” His hand slyly making it’s way to the small of Radar’s back. “Would you like to, I don’t know...continue this conversation there?” He looked down again with a raised brow.

The Corporal turned away with a smile brighter than the moon. “I would like that.” He got the words out biting his lip before his virgin anxiety took over.

* * *

  
Radar slept in Michael's cot hand full of times, but this moment was bigger that holding each other to sleep.

Michael healed his head in place, kissing him deep letting their tongues swirl together slowly. His free hand traced the smaller one’s backside. Radar’s fingers brushed down his chest to his stomach letting out a soft moan keeping his hands on the slightly toned midsection.

Smirking through the kiss, Michael flexed a little. As Radar grew more comfortable, he slid his hand under the Corporal's shirt resting his hand again on the small of his back.

Radar let go of him eye-widening he letting out a squeak as he backed away. He looked up at Michael who looked as in shocked as he was. “I-I’m so sorry. I-I never….It’s just.”

“Never been with a guy?” He raised an eyebrow.

“With any one.” Radar sounded almost ashamed seeing Michael's face drop. “I’m..I-I’m st-stil-”

“You’re still cherry.” Michael quickly caught on. Smiling softly as he stroked his cheek. “You know we don’t need to do this.”

“But I want to.” Radar came in closer. “It’s just, all of this is new. I used to think that...that I was broken when I was with a girl, I- I knew I was supposed to kiss but I never felt...well anything. Every time something was supposed to happen I just backed away, afraid that they would make fun of me for not..well.”

Michael kissed him again slowly, tenderly. This time running his hands slowly down Radar’s sides. Finding the hem of his shirt he slid his hands up, resting on his hip. His thumbs caressed the smaller ones pelvic bone, enjoying the small moans he let out. Pulling back Michael asked. “Did you feel anything with that?” Resting his forehead on Radar’s.

Radar trying to collect himself nodded.

“Reilly, I promise I’ll take care of you, If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.” Michael kissed the top of his head. “You’re not broken.” Radar warmed up, getting used to this new fever he was feeling. “Tell me, what do you want?”

Radar looked up through his lashes blushing as he spoke. “I want you to take off your shirt.”

With a chuckle Michael complied.

* * *

Open mouth kisses given to muffle soft moans. Michael’s hands firmly on Radar’s hips, giving him only what he could handle. Radar wrapping his legs around him, rolling his hips with every thrust. His hands buried in Michael's hair.

Soft ‘I love you’ spoken after every kiss.

This feeling of Michael moving with him felt right. Being underneath Michael felt like raw love, every kiss felt like home. The two could only read each other, which was scary. But hearing “Reilly’ moaned in his ear so hoarse and breathless, General MacArthur could bust open the door and he wouldn’t even bat an eye.

The rhythm picked up, every nerve was being touched. Rolling back his eye’s trying to keep quiet as Michael bit into his neck reaching the edge. He could have sworn they were in a different galaxy. That wave of pleasure hit both of them hard.

Still panting, Radar was slowly getting back to reality as Michael gathered him into his arms. Enjoying being held tight, as long fingers ran across his back. Radar shivered under the light touch still sensitive from giving this man...well everything. He nuzzled into him, looking up with stars in his eyes. He brought Michael down kissing him deep wanting to make sure that this feeling was reel.

Radar pulled back. “I guess we're official now huh?”

Michael was caught off guard, busting into a fit of laughter. He pulled the Corporal to his chest, hugging him tight. “Reilly, you know I was stuck on you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you?”

Radar giggled, burying his face in Michael's chest. They stayed like this for a while. That half way point of dozing off, tracing each other with soft touches. It wasn’t until the birds started to chirp that Radar picked himself up.

“I think it’s about time for me to go.”

Michael held him back not wanting to lose this warmth softly kissing his neck. “You could call in sick.”

Radar playfully pushed him off. “No sick days in the Army, sir.”

Michael smirked following Radar's lead in getting out of bed. “Can I walk you home?”

“Mm hmm.”

Slowly getting dressed Radar reteaching for his jacked that he soon remembered he left in the Swamp. He quietly shivered as the cold stared to get to him.

"Here put this on.” Michael handed him his own jacket. Radar took it in surprise, his heart thumped a little too much as his boyfriend gave him a piece of **his** clothing. Something that only happens in books and movies. Not only that but it was higher ranking clothing. Tracing the curve that went under the three stripes.

He was doe eyed, looking at the jacket and then to Michael “You know I can’t wear this, right?”

“Oh yes you can, the only ones who will give a shit are the Majors and they are not out at 5 in the morning.” Standing face to face with the Corporal. “Put it on. That’s an order.”

He was swimming in the jacket but Radar didn't mind it much. Finding another form of love the second time in one night letting the warmth take over him. He was also enjoying the way Michael was now looking at him, like he was proud that Radar was wearing his insignia.

“Come hear.”

Radar obeyed, Michael holding his chin in place so they were eye to eye. He licked his lips getting down closer to him. “I love you.”

He was breathless, wide eyed, and ecstatic. Radar read these feelings yes, but to hear them spoken out loud by Michael was wonderful. “I- I love you too.”

* * *

Trapper had to get out of that tent. He loved Henry, hell he loved hearing about the States, but Henry’s suburban life was not relatable.

Henry was drunk, and Trapper could still hear him babbling through the mesh fabric about custard coloring in his home office. Rolling his eyes he lighting up his cigar, leaning back shaking his head as Hawk tried to change the conversation but soon lost interest as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

Hiding himself by the side of a tent he saw Michael and Radar beaming. It was infectious he couldn't help himself but smile at the two.

Something else caught his attention. Radar’s jacket was still hanging on a char, and it didn’t go up a couple of ranks last he checked.

Backing away a little more, seeing the young couple kissing a little more tenderly. The way Radar was looking at Michael as they said their goodbyes. The way Michael was still standing by the closed door, a sweet smile still on his lips as he headed back to his own tent.

Trapper fought every urge to go hound him, but he stayed in place letting the two enjoy there night.

* * *

Hawkeye sneered at his breakfast, needing to look away from it before he found himself tossing it out. His eyes scanning the room, landing on Radar and Michael giggling at each other.

He jabbed at Trapper. “Look at are little boy. To be young and in love again.”

“Yeah.” Trapper’s tone was cheeky. “Hawk I don't think he’s are little boy anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

Trapper was a little more smug. “I’m saying you don’t just walk home in an oversize Sergeants jacket. Unless he got promoted overnight.”

Looking at Trapper and then back at the couple. “Are you saying?” Trying to process this information.

“Are little Radar didn’t go straight home last night.” He whispered

Hawkeye looked back at the young couple, he could definitely see it. The way they looked at each other now, Radar not pulling back when Michael brushed his bangs to the side.

At first Hawkeye was all smiles and pride, and then in a matter of seconds his face changed from one emotion to the next. He landing on cross. “ I think I need to have a little talk with Mikey.” He said as he marched to their table.

Trapper was amused by this, until it really hit him that this kid that he “raised” was no longer a kid, and Michael absolutely needed to be talked to.

* * *

Michael couldn’t help but smirk as Radar tried to discreetly stretch his back. “Did you sleep wrong?”

Rolling his eyes Radar shushed him.

“I’m just asking a question.” Michael was trying to make his voice as innocent as it could get.

Radar took a bite out of his pancakes “Don’t try that on me, I invented that you know.” Licking the syrup off his lips.

Michael bit his lip, about to say something that would definitely make the smaller one light up like a Christmas tree, until he saw the color or rage surround him. Looking up at Radar with ‘uh oh’ painted on his face. It felt like angry dad’s or...older brothers.

SLAM!

The sound of trays crashing down on either side of him making him straighten up, soon a pair of Captains sat down beside Michael.

“Hello kids. Did we have fun last night?”

Both Michael and Radar where mortified as Hawkeye and Trapper stared Michael down. 


	5. Summer into fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night! OHHHOOHHHOooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shout out to peaceloveandjocularity. Thank you for putting up with me and for the idea! <3

The last bits of summer were in full effect. Fluffy white clouds helped claim the heat of the sun. The war seemed to be on the same page, besides a few wounded and some of the locals coming into the hospital, it was almost like summer break.

Radar finished up his duties for the day and like clockwork Michael met him outside the office.

“All done with chores?”

Radar nodded. Walking closer to him, their arms brushing against each other.

“Good. My day off would have been pretty lonely without you.” Wiggling his eyebrows.

Radar smiled as he playfully bumped into Michael.

“So what’s the plan?” The Sergeant asked bumping back “You've been anxious to get out of camp. You wanna cause a little chaos in Seoul?”

“Mmm that could be fun but,” He looked up towards a bridge in the background. “Summer is about over, and I haven't gone swimming. I kinda like to before it gets too cold.”

“You wanna head by the pond?” Michael pointed to the little body of water that nurses and corpsmen were occupying.

“That one is a little too busy, and if you’re not careful you could get stuck on one of Colonel Blake’s hooks.” A small yelp came from one of the swimmers. “He forgets to pull them out.” Radar said with a shrug.

Michael chuckled stepping in front of Radar. “Alright, you want me to take you to a water park?” he asked with a smirk. “Because, I would go AWOL for a water park.”

As soon as they were out of sight Radar brought him down for a kiss. “That could be fun too, but for now get your shorts on and meet me at Rosie’s.”

* * *

Dressed in fatigue jackets and swim shorts the couple made their way to the river following the stream that wrapped around Rosie’s.

The bridge could be seen from the 4077th but Michael (and most of the others) never had the thought to go up. The water was crystal clear, with the stream leading to the pond back at camp. They were close enough to hear the company having fun and the intercom if needed to be called back. But as of now both young men didn’t get that sense the gloom that comes with a hit of wounded, the day was all there’s and they planned to make the most out of it.

“So is there a path to the water?” Michael looked down from the bridge, seeing mostly grassy hills and rocks lining the water.

“Mmhmm.” Radar hung his towel on the railing. “It’s best to keep stuff up here.” A grin formed as he kicked off his boots. “Don’t want are towels getting dirty.”

Michael could tell that Radar was planning something, giddiness bounce off of him. He followed the smaller ones lead kicking off his boots minding the Grape Nehis and his glasses. Wiping his head at Radar once he felt the Corporal's jacket land on his head.

Michael chucked. “I guess you’re about ready to head down?”

“Yup.”

“Alright,” Michael started to strip off his own jacket until Radar climbed over the side of the bridge. “Ri- Reilly...what are you doing?”

Radar just looked over him with a wide grin, winking he soon turned his attention to the river. With a graceful leap he was submerged in water. Swimming with the current he came up for air.

.Michael was not expecting that his eyes wide and jaw dropped

“Reilly are you out of your fucking mind!!”

“Aw come on, it’s fun!” Radar shouted back, dipping in again swimming a little closer to the man above him. “The water is nice and everything!”

“Yeah. I don’t think those rocks are too great though.” He could tell that Radar was rolling his eyes “Don’t roll your eyes at me, I’m a lot taller than you, what if I die?”

“I'll have the paperwork ready to go!” Swimming back still amused. “Come on it’s just like sledding, you’ve been sledding right?”

“Like hell it’s like sledding!” Finding himself climbing over the side. Michael has been to his fair share of swimming holes, but ones with rope swings and innertubes, a ten foot dive off a bridge was new. Trying to catch his breath holding on tight. “You sure about this?”

“Yes! I do it all the time! Jump in!”

Shutting his eyes he took one last breath finally taking the plunge. Warm air whipped around his body soon meet with the cool water surrounding him. Coming back up hoping his soul would return back to is body.

“See, not so bad right?” Radar wrapped his arms around him, pushing back the Sergeant's jet black hair.

He lean back as Radar let go of him. “You do this quite often?”

“There’s a nice little bridge at my aunt’s place, the only difference is hers has a waterfall at the end.” He said with a smirk. “You didn’t do too bad for a city boy.”

“I’m sorry, diving off of the bridges back home would interrupt traffic. I don't want to be the dick that interrupts traffic.” He relaxed into the water off guard by the Corporal dunking him underwater. “Oh, you’re going to get it.”

“You’ll need to catch me first.” Radar started to swim away, but Michael grasped him from behind chuckling as Radar gasped out in surprised gasp. He brought them both down letting the current take them under the bridge.

He was laughing as the both came back up, again making the mistake of not paying attention he found himself getting sprayed in the face.

“That’s not cute you know?”

Radar batted his lashes as he tried to swim away, only to be caught again. He let out a nervous laugh finding himself being hoisted up.

“You know what I really like about you?”

“Wh-what’s that?” Asking as he clung on to Michael.

“You’re not as sweet as you make yourself out to be.”

“Yeah well you bring it out of me." Radar blushed away from him. "Ope!”

“And that’s my most favorite part.” Bringing Radar closer to him. “No one sees it but me.” A soft smile was shared as Michael brushed some of Radar's hair out of his eyes.

Michael sacrificed a kiss Radar was about to give by throwing him over his shoulder and into the river.

“That's not fair!” Radar got up and splashed him.

“Aw babe, did you forget this is war?” He dove in after him.

The afternoon seemed to go by quick as the couple swam and splashed at each other, Michael would occasionally look up at the bridge.

“You wanna do it again don’t yah?” Radar asked looking up with him with that same mischief in his eyes.

“Not gonna lie, it was fun.”

“Come on, I’ll hold your hand.”

They made their way back to the top. Michael felt confident about the drop, but he did squeeze Radar’s hand a little harder than he would have liked to admit.

Radar squeezed back. “You’ll need to jump when I jump.”

Shaking his head in agreement, he took one last breath.

“On the count of three,” Michael already knew where this was going to go. “Three!”

Both of them plunged underwater, Radar being more calm and graceful taking Michael’s face into his hands he gave him a quick kiss before going back up.

As soon as Michael bobbed up he grabbed the giggling Corporal by the waist bringing him into a deep kiss.

* * *

The sun still warm enough to still dry them off as they laid out on top of the bridge. As it sunk down into the hill’s autumn was not far behind.

The other’s down the pond seemed to have gone in for the day, leaving the two enjoying the silence Radar took a sip of his soda as he leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder. Enjoying the warmth of the other man, letting Michael wrap his arm around his waist, soft smile on his lips as Michael traced his hip bone. “It’s almost like home.” Michael look at him with a raised eyebrow he chuckled softly. “If you close your eyes that is.”

Doing just that the Sergeant leaned back arms folded under his head closing his eyes. Letting the splashing of the water, the gentle breeze shaking the leaves, and the laughter from the distant take over, bringing him back to a place of comfort. Lost in the moment as a vison crossed his eyes, swearing he was at the lake for the yearly family vacation.

He smiled, peeking up, finding soft green eyes looking down at him. His gaze wandered to Radar’s soft pink lips, he couldn’t help but reach up and trace his thumb to them. His hand soon found its way to the back of his neck gently pulling the smaller man down.

Surprised as the Corporal straddled him kissing back. Soft and sweet, still lost in the image of home, happy with the new addition he hoped to bring back with him. Michael’s hands soon wrapped around Radar's hips, the kiss was a little more intense.

Radar stopped breaking the illusion. Both slowly parting away as they looked up at the patrol chopper flying above them.

Michael chuckled, lifting a knee to his chest. “Well, almost like home.”

Radar looked down fidgeting with a leaf. “You think that was your brother?”

Tilting his head back Michael let out a laugh. “Nah, he would've giving me a warning shot.” Chuckling he moved closer to Radar, resting his head on his knee.

Besides the chopper flying he could also hear both of their stomachs growl. Radar presents a hand against his stomach turning away in embarrassment.

“You hungry?”

Radar nodded looking a little more sheepish.

“Alright, let’s not ruin the night by eating Army grade food.” Helping Radar up. “Tonight I’m taking you to the finest restaurant in town.”

Radar couldn’t help but play along as he put his jacket back on. “Oh don’t tell me, I love surprises.”

Michael laced boots up, winking at him as they both made the trip back to Rosie’s.

It was pretty dead inside, letting the two have first dibs at the best sets. Radar chose a table off the corner as Michael fed the jukebox. Knowing the library he picked songs that were slower, more mellow than the ones the officers would bop too.

Once Michael sat down there “waiter” met them.

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite troublemakers!” Hawkeye said ruffling both enlisted men’s hair.

“What are you doing hear," Michael swatted at Hawkeye noticing the apron wrapped around him. "If you don’t mind me asking? ” 

“Ah well this one cleaned me out again,” Hawkeye was still ruffling Radar's hair. “And I would like to have a drink now and again so here we are.”

Radar grabbed at his arms gently pushing him away. “You’re the one who taught me how to play.”

“I was. Biggest mistake of my life. Now what will it be? Two Hawkeye specials?”

Michael looked at Radar and then to Hawkeye “What’s the Hawkeye special?”

“One way to find out.” Hawkeye said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Alright, I’ll put our fate in your hands.”

Radar snorted at the statement causing Hawkeye to tickle under his arms. Michael looked on with amusement, it was like seeing two brothers pick on each other.

Still just the two of them even when the “Hawkeye specials” were served (a patty melt with home fries.) it didn’t matter much. A slow night meant no one to interrupt them.

Michael smiled as Radar took his much larger hand into his and started to trace the lines indented on it.

“Oh, you know how to read palms too?” He asked with a smoothness that made Radar swoon.

The Corporal chuckle softly as there fingers intertwined. “No, but my sister can.”

Michael gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m going to need to meet your family. They sound amazing.” 

Radar's face turning beat red, Michael brought his hand closer, kissing them softly. “W-well I think they would like you.” 

Michael lifted his chin. "I hope so." He went in closer for a kiss but stopped, feeling a pair of eyes on them.

Both shot glares at the bar where Hawkeye had his head on his hands making googly eyes at them. “Well go on. Kiss him.”

Radar sat back finishing off his fries, Michael laughed as he took the last swig of his beer. Seeing Radar reach for his wallet he tried to stop him. “Now what kind of date would I be if I had you pay?”

“Well” Radar had the same mischievousness smile, the one from top of the bridge. “Hawkeye’s really the one that’s paying.”

Hawkeye’s jaw dropped, eyes dead set on Radar as he placed the money down on the counter. “Yeah get out,” He stared to swat at the giggling pair with a bar towel. “Get out and don’t come back!”

Hand in hand both still laughing Michael led Radar to the back of Rosie’s, the music could still be heard from where they stood. Michael gently pulled Radar into him, placing a hand upon his hip. He leaned down and whispered, “You don’t think I would let this date end without a dance now did ya?”

The smaller one chuckled nuzzling into his chest. “I just thought we would be dancing in your tent.” He followed Michael’s lead as the slow melody played.

“I’m kinda sick of that place, you know?”

Radar looked up at him blushing as Michael flashed that perfect smile at him.

The grass was cool on their feet as they swayed to the music. Crisp air matching the setting of the bright full moon, the smell of sunscreen and sunshine was still on them. Another reminder of home for the both of them.

Michael held him close knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. What will happen after all of this? The bitter sweet melody played well with the unknown future. “Hay.”

“Hm?” Radar’s chin was lifted up, his hip still secured in his Michael’s hand.

“I love you.” going down for a kiss

“I love you too.” Radar whispered against his lips.

* * *

Hawkeye snuck away for a small break before the crowd of doctors, guards, and nurses would come rushing in.

Stretching the tightness out of his back first and then rolling his neck he opened his eyes taking a sip from his drink.

Surprised by how full the moon was, he went to the little back window to take another look but what he got instead were two young men lost in each other's arms. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

“Hay Rosie, wanna see something cute?” Beckoning her over to the window.

Rosie stood by the Captain catching him off guard when she started to laugh. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at Rosie who was usually open minded about this sort of thing. He set his sights on the lovebirds again.

Radar’s back was to them still kissing, that didn’t change until he saw Michael’s arm extended out flipping the peeping Captain off.

“Oh.” Was all Hawkeye could say.

Rosie’s laughter caught the attention of Radar, he looked over wide eyed at Hawkeye almost angry until he saw the rude gesture Michael made. He snorted playfully pushing Michael.

Michael looked over to Hawkeye giving him an innocent shrug, wrapping an arm around Radar’s waist leading them back to camp. Radar also looked back giving Hawk a small wave.

Hawkeye raised his glass to them smiling as he watched the two walk away.

“Alright get back to work.” Rosie said as she tapped his arm going back to the kitchen.

“Yes ma’am.” With one last glance he entered the bar. “Alright fellas, who wants shots?”


End file.
